Crystar Then the Alternate Singularity
by Baka Ice Fairy
Summary: A simple life after the renewed Purgatory. *contains spoilers


"O-ne-..."

Surrounded in eternal darkness, but, even if I can't see, it's not like I don't know where I am. I know exactly where; I'm in Purgatory. The place where everything ended and began; a foul place where the deceased roam. Such was my thoughts about it at first as I strove to bring about Revival to my little sister. Someone who took care of me when our parents died, it's because of her, that I am where I am now. She's the reason why I'm alive today.

I'm not so sure how I lived on without her, but I'm sure I would've been on the verge of insanity.

"Onee-..."

However, from that experience, I came to realise exactly who I was. It taught me things I didn't know about and at times reminded me of the traits I'd rather do without. Selfish, no good, awkward... There's so many words in which I could describe my terrible self back then. I pushed aside everyone and everything, just because I thought I was alone, when in fact I wasn't.

Even though much hasn't changed, I accept who I am.

"Onee-ch-..."

It's not like I'm glad I was thrown into Purgatory, I still think back to that time. If Anemesis didn't drag the two of us... No, not just that... If the Demon Twins weren't as twisted as they came out to be. Where would we be today? Would I have been happier?

I can't say for certain, but... In a way, I'm glad I was able to experience that. As terrible as it was... the amount of despair and sorrow that circulated; it spanned several worlds as the Demon Twins continued to toy with humans.

I cried. Many of us cried; we shed tears because we're human. However, from those tears, we were able to persevere and become stronger. Not only physically, but mentally; it made me realise what my position was; my role.

"Onee-chan!"

An extremely loud voice wakes me up as I look around my room.

"My room..?"

I wasn't in Purgatory?

"Geez, you finally woke up! I keep letting you sleep in because you said you haven't been feeling well, but it seems I've been too easy on you."

Rubbing my weary eyes, I turn to Mirai by the side of my bed. Arms crossed, she didn't seem too happy.

"Oh, Mirai."

The moment I greet her however, her lips form into a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Onee-chan. You were tossing and turning in your sleep, don't tell me you had a bad dream?"

As if standing became tiring for her, she takes a seat against my bed as I sit up.

"I guess so... I thought I was back in the old Purgatory."

With an expression of genuine worry, we both simultaneously look to the mirror in the corner of my room; my soul. Generally, no one else can see it, however since we share an immaculate bond, she can see through to my heart; to the inner depths of my soul.

"Purgatory, hmm. It's been awhile, hasn't it, Onee-chan?"

"It has."

Even though Purgatory has changed, it doesn't mean the memories will. Mirai obtained Revival, the Demon Twins are no more and so in the end, we didn't need any Idea. And though she shouldn't be able to remember it, it'd appear the Alcea had an effect on her memory.

"Hehe."

Mirai suddenly giggles like she found it all amusing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing," turning to me, she places her hands together and smiles, "I was just thinking about that."

Without having to think too hard on it, I already know what she's referring to.

"Geez... you keep bringing it up. You don't have to make fun of me..."

Feeling slightly bothered, I puff my cheeks without realising as it gives Mirai the opportunity to poke them with affection.

"Hehe, Onee-chan's puffy cheeks get.~"

With each and every touch, she gets more excited. I honestly don't understand her fascination with my cheeks, I asked her previously but she just said, "It's because their Onee-chan's that I like squishing them. I wonder if it's because of the potatoes."

"How long are you going to keep this up."

I brush my hand away as she then grasps it rather delicately.

"Hehe, I like teasing Onee-chan to see what sort of cute expression she makes. But I also like Onee-chan when she's happy."

"T-There you go again, trying to make fun of me..."

As I try to look away, Mirai leans in as she wraps her arms around me.

"I keep bringing it up because it's one of my most treasured memories. You know what I did to achieve Revival the first time... I don't think what I did was wrong, at least at that time. I wanted to see you again so because of that, I did everything I could, nothing else mattered."

In a soft voice she speaks; almost like a whisper as I wrap my arms around her too.

"Mm, I know."

"What I did was bad, I did a lot of cruel things... It's hard to accept, and I still think there's nothing else I could have done differently; if I had to choose, I'd do the same so I could see you again, Onee-chan."

As her warm body begins to tremble, I could only pat against her back and allow her to continue. My Mirai, she went through a lot. And though I can't forgive her for what she's done, I'm glad she's her with me.

"-Please, don't go. Stay here with me, Mirai. I need you. When you said that, I was so happy. I was so happy to hear that you really did need me. I did so many bad things, I took so many souls and you still said there's still a place where I belong. Here, in this house with you."

Mirai was content with reincarnation, even if it pained her so, she didn't want to turn back to who she was before. But, I couldn't just let her go.

"...I'd be so lonely without you, Mirai. I strove through Purgatory for in order to extinguish the sense of guilt that etched itself against my soul; it wasn't just to bring you Revival. And still, you forgave me, even though I killed you."

"Hehe, I always knew you were a no good, Onee-chan. You're helpless without me, so of course I forgave you. Even if I did hurt... I'm glad. Because I was able to see your true feelings and you were able to see mine. I was afraid, the fact that we weren't real sisters... I thought that perhaps I had to try. I had to show you just how much I love you, and because of that I..."

As words get caught in her throat as she begins to sob, I slowly caress the back of her head, "You said so yourself, right?" Exerting a little more strength in my grasp around her, I could feel the beat of her heart, "Onee-chan loves you the most. The fact that we aren't real sisters... It doesn't mean a thing. Don't you know? My love for you transcended worlds, it's because of that, that I'm able to hold you right now."

"Mm, I know, Onee-chan."

Parting ways, she looks to me as her face is a mess, but still...

"You promised to hold my hand, and you went through so much because you remembered our promise."

Wiping her tears away with her finger, she smiles radiantly as I always feel better just looking at it.

"Hehe, anyways. Now that you've woken up," taking a last squeeze of my hand, she hops off the bed as she looks content already, "Breakfast will be ready soon, so get ready and be down soon, okay?"

As she's about to take the door to leave, someone suddenly appears in the middle of my room. With long overhanging sleeves, and a big pokadot ribbon tied to her hair, she strikes a pose.

"Yahooo, Nanana has arrived! But awww, Rei has already woken up!"

Looking rather disappointed, I couldn't hold my surprise as I gasp; the sudden noise even woke Thelema up as I try to calm her down.

"Look at what you did to Thelema! Shh, shh, it's okay. It's just Nananana."

Even if she can't see her, with the amount of energy Nanana brings along with her, it's hard not to sense her.

"Oh, Rei, you added an extra na to Nanana! Does that mean I'm Nananana now? Has Nananana leveled up?!"

Unable to calm down early in the morning, Mirai's already beside Nanana as she chops her forehead to pipen her down.

"Oww!"

Nanana crouches down as she places her hands against her ribbon.

"Can't you tell you're bothering Onee-chan? I wish you'd stop coming as you please."

"You just hit Nanana! No, more importantly, you hit my ribbon!"

Getting into one of their usual arguments, Mirai for some reason can't accept Nanana; or anyone else for that matter. Even if she did express her gratitude, her disdain still remains deep in her soul.

But, compared to the Mirai who was terribly obsessed, she has grown softer; she's changing and she knows it.

"That's enough you two."

Ruffling Thelema's soft coat once more, she lowers her head as she falls back to sleep. Hopping off the bed, I walk over to the huddled Nanana as I straighten her ribbon, even though it didn't need it.

"Mou... I'd like it if you two were to get along."

"Nanana tries! But she's so mean, she's scair- eep!" taking a glance at Mirai, she suddenly jolts as I'm sure she just gave her a cold stare.

"Mirai."

I slowly stand as I assist Nanana off the ground and look to Mirai.

"I know, Onee-chan... But, I can't stand her being so mushy with you."

"What am I going to do with you..."

...

Getting the two to make up is a difficult thing, though it's usually Mirai who starts it off. Nanana tries to be friendly with her, but her previous memories of Mirai as the Revenant Princess frightens her.

Mirai doesn't hate her, that I know. Which is why I know the two can become closer. They just need time.

"Rei, Rei Rei Rei!"

As I get ready for the day, Nanana perks up as she calls for me several times.

"What is it, Nanana?"

"Hehe," she giggles as she raises both her arms up, "Good morning, Rei!"

Waiting for me to greet her back, the look in her eyes just scream excitement.

"Good morning, Nanana. You seem happy."

I smile back as I continue to prepare for the day.

If it was the me before my time in Purgatory, I don't think I'd be able to smile readily.

"Nanana is always happy, you always have to be enjoying your time."

Even as time passes, Nanana will always be Nanana. She could've gained Revival if she wanted to, however, she chose to remain in Purgatory. Though this time, she's the manager, not just a revenant; how that came to be I have no clue. If Nanana obtained Revival, I wonder how she'd look.

She always had strange fangs, sort of resembling those of a beast; so it'd be strange not to see her without them. I'm sure her stance on ribbons will remain the same.

"Shouldn't you be in Purgatory? You're the manager, right?"

"It's really hard work, so I decided that Nanana deserves a break!"

Settling down, she sits down against the window sofa and fluffs one of the cushions.

"I guess being manager, you can decide whatever you want."

Since the Demon Twins were the main reason why Purgatory was filled with despair, there isn't too many Revenants running about causing trouble. But if Nanana stays away for too long, trouble will ensue. There are times where the others and I have to return to aid her. But such times are few, and we're mostly there to pay Nanana a visit.

We're no longer bound by the Demons contract so we can choose to leave Purgatory for good. I honestly never thought we would be able to. Kokoro-san mentioned that we'd always be forced back into Purgatory. The Demons contract stipulates that we hunt down specters and revenants, but now that contract no longer exists.

Looking over to Nanana as she plays around with the cushions, there's no way we could leave her alone. It's because of her, that we willingly return to Purgatory.

"Hmm, what is it, Rei? Ah, do I have something on my face? I was eating chocolate from that mysterious peddler lady, it was very enjoyable!"

"I think you mean very tasty."

Seeing the Nanana now who looks so happy, I took it for granted once. I always thought she was like this, I never thought for once that her past was filled with such sorrow. I'm glad we were able to meet, the first time and the second.

Nanana, I won't let you ever let you feel like that again. I won't let you feel like you're alone.

"Oh right, Rei! You know, I played Tag with the Oni yesterday, it was so exciting!"

It's because of Nanana that the previous Purgatory doesn't exist anymore.

"I'm glad you were able to become friends with it."

Finishing up, I head over to Nanana as I wrap my arms around her.

"Good work, Nanana."

"Hehe, this is so enjoyable. I love you, Rei. Unlike before, Nanana knows exactly why."

"You know it was pretty strange to have Nanana become so attached to me back then."

"It was because of Rei, I couldn't change what I did. I just wanted to play!"

Hopping off the sofa, she turns to me while raising her arm.

"Let's enjoy more, okay, Rei?"

The look in her eyes, I'm not so sure what she has in mind. But she seems awfully excited.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's play doctor! Oo, Rei has a tummy ache, hehe. Let Doctor Nanana look at it!"

"A tummy- W-Wait, Nanana-!"

Ignoring my plea, Nanana pounces onto me with joy while laughing.

"I-I'm not so sure this is how you play doctor."

"Ehh, but this way is more enjoyable. Okay, patient Rei has a tummy ache, so eh, let Nanana take a look at that!"

"N-No, you can't!"

Nanana attempts to lift my shirt up as I try my best deny her.

"Reiii, I can't fix you if you don't let me. You should have your tummy out like tummy out person!"

"W-What are you planning to do? In the first place, you don't need to see to treat a tummy ache!"

Saying that, Nanana calms down and looks down at me with confusion. Straddling me with her fangs out in the open, it's like I'm prey for a beast.

"Then, what does Nanana have to do?"

"U-Umm... Usually, you take medicine."

"Gehh, I have to make Rei take medicine? That's not fun at all. Not fun or exciting."

That's for sure. I could never stomach the taste of medicine, so I always refused it. Mirai always called me stubborn because of that.

"Onee-chan, are you ready yet? Breakf-"

Fortunately but rather unfortunately, Mirai steps in as she sees Nanana straddling me on the couch.

"...What are you doing?"

Mirai gives a deathly cold stare to Nanana as she freezes up.

"Hey, I'm asking you a question. What are you doing to Onee-chan?"

Now with a smile, she asks, though I'm sure it's not because she's happy.

"Eeeep! U-Umm, Nanana has to go now! Bye bye, Rei!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Mirai makes a speedy dash towards us, but before she could catch Nanana, she retreats back into Purgatory. I'm sure if Mirai had the ability to return, she would just to hunt her down.

"W-Watch out, Mirai!"

About to crash head first to the sofa, I pull her towards me as she lands on me.

"Ooof..!"

Even if I'm the older sister... She weighs a lot more than me... But, I can't say that to her.

"O-Onee-chan, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

Now Mirai's the one straddling me as she looks down towards me.

"Hehe... But if Onee-chan's not okay, that means Mirai can do whatever she wants.~ Aaah, how I dreamed of having you like this..."

"M-Mirai?"

Staring down, her breathing becomes excited as she exerts a little more force with her legs like she's clamping me.

"Aaah, Onee-chan..."

Before she could do anything else, my phone rings as I hurriedly pick up as a way to prevent Mirai from proceeding.

"H-Hello?"

"Ah, you picked up. Good morning, Rei."

"G-Good morning, Sen-san."

Despite now being in a conversation with Sen, Mirai doesn't let up as I'm left pushing her head back with my other hand.

This isn't good, if Sen-san somehow realises what's going on, she'd accept the situation and hang up. Unlike Kokoro-san who'd most likely at least try to help. ...Or she won't.

"Rei? Are you okay? You seem of out breath."

I'm certain that she hears Mirai's breathing also.

"A-aah, it's nothing... U-Umm, morning exercise! You know, because I need it for The Going Home Club."

"Hm, I don't think you'd need it. But, you do need more energy, Rei. You were always the first one exhausted. Exercising your body is a good start."

"Y-Yes, a-ahaha... Anyways, why are you calling me? ... m-mirai... cut it out..."

"Hmm, Mirai?"

Unable to push her back any longer, she lifts my arm away as she nuzzles her chin between my neck and shoulder.

"A-aah, it's nothing... W-Why are you calling?"

"Hm, I was thinking. I got two tickets to the movie theater. I was wondering if you'd like to join me this afternoon."

"T-The movies? That sounds, hnyaa!"

"Hn... yaa..? That's a strange noise."

"M-Mirai what are you- Stop!"

A wet sensation touches my neck as it slides up.

"Hmm... It seems I called at a bad time."

"N-No wait, Sen-san!"

She hangs up and before I could think about anything else, the sensation once again makes me jolt as I yelp.

"Mirai, stop!"

Finding the strength, I push her away as I rush towards the edge of the sofa. Straightening my clothes, Mirai herself looks entranced.

"Mirai, what do you think you're doing? What am I going to say to Sen-san now?"

"You were having some alone time with your cute little sister? I'm sure she doesn't mind. So long as I say, loving Onee-chan is my justice, that's all she cares about."

"Hahh, what am I going to do..."

Getting off the sofa, Mirai rises to follow me to the door, but before she could leave, I turn to her.

"You stay here and think about what you did."

"Ehh? But what are you going to do about-"

I shut the door and descend down the stairs towards the diner. There's no food, or better yet, nothing is on the table, but a savory scent wafts from the kitchen.

"Hmm, fried potatoes, meat patty and steamed vegetables."

Nice try, Mirai. But these potatoes are only for me.

Doing so, I fill my plate with the roast potatoes and take it to the table.

Taking a seat; ready to enjoy my potatoes, but before I could, Mirai lifts my plate away.

"Geez, here I made potatoes for you in the morning just because you like them. But you're not eating anything else!"

"That's fine, isn't it? So long as I'm eating something."

"No no, potato Onee-chan. Potatoes have no benefits! You have to eat other things too!"

"I-I do eat other things..."

"Purgatory chocolate and whatever sweets don't count. Geez, I can't believe you'd eat so many sweets down there! I once saw you eat five chocolates at a time!"

"I-It's not my fault, I really needed them!"

"No one needs chocolate, Onee-chan. It's a want, and now I want you to eat your vegetables at least."

Taking my plate away, I'm left playing with the pepper shaker in misery as Mirai moves into the kitchen.

"I'll give you a choice, Onee-chan. Do you want carrots, broccoli or asparagus?"

"...I want potatoes."

Potatoes are a vegetable, but of course she wouldn't let me them alone, but I don't want anything else."

"Hahh, what am I going to do with you, Onee-chan."

Passing my plate back, my ordinary potatoes are gone, what replaced it seems to be two sorts of baked potatoes; one with vegetables and the other with meat and cheese.

"Since you like potatoes so much, you have no choice but to- H-Hey!"

Digging out the vegetables infesting the potato, she takes my plate once again.

"I worked hard on this so you could at least try it first, Onee-chan! It tastes even better than the potatoes I usually make for you!"

"...Do I have to?"

She nods as she watches me fall into despair, if anything I guess it's not the first time such has happened.

"Fine..."

Using the spoon to cut a piece off, I lift it towards my mouth as the almost fragrant scent makes me take a bitter bite.

"It's good, isn't it, Onee-chan?"

"...not entirely..."

Truthfully, the buttery potato overpowers the vegetables as its an almost creamy consistency elapsed with the cheese.

"I know you like it, Onee-chan. I won't be making it all the time you know?~ So you should savour it!"

With a suppressed giggle, she moves into the kitchen while humming a tune as she serves her earn portion before returning. Unlike mine, hers is mostly vegetables with two ordinary roast potatoes and a single meat patty.

And so, we start on our breakfast as we speak of past events. Mirai still attends school while I usually stay home and play with Thelema. I suppose you'd say I have a full time job as both a house sitter and pet sitter.

...As much as I want to go back to school, even if it is truthfully very little. I can't bring myself to, and Mirai in particular doesn't mind. However, I do sometimes wish I could have a normal school life. Interacting with others is difficult and unlike in Purgatory where they were all on the same level as me, fighting for something, it's different here. I'm not sure if I'd be able to interact as well with Kokoro-san, Sen-san or Nanana if we met on normal circumstances.

We saw each others hearts first; our truest self before anything else, it's a strange thing really. We knew so much about the other and yet, we didn't. I thought I knew them but in actuality, I didn't know a single thing.

"That's right, I have to call Sen-san back."

With Mirai busy washing the dishes and listening to mellow music on the radio, I move into the next room and call.

"Hello, Sen-san?"

"Rei, hello. Are you two finished now?"

"F-Finished? A-Ah, yes, Mirai was helping me by giving me a massage, that's all!"

Unable to tell her the embarrassing truth, Sen-san laughs a bit.

"I see, a massage after an exercise routine does help reduce muscle pain. Haha, as always, you get along well with your little sister, Rei. It makes me wish I had a sister as well."

"Y-Yes... But, I'm sure Kokoro-san wouldn't mind...-"  
"I refuse."

She declines in an instant, I'm sure if she would have heard she'd be hurt.

"Anyways, Sen-san, about earlier this morning... Is your offer still available?"

"Hmm? Oh, the movie theater. Yes, since you seemed to be busy, I was planning on going alone."

"You weren't going to ask Kokoro-san?"

"No, I'd assume she'd accept in a heartbeat, which would be worrying."

I suppose she's right... I'd imagine that offer would excite Kokoro-san, for the wrong reasons.

"But, I digress, would you like to meet up outside the mall in an hour?"

"That's okay with me."

I still have to find a way to convince Mirai, though unlike the others, she gets along with Sen-san the most. Though, that isn't saying much...

"Then, I'll see you there, Rei."


End file.
